


Two Left Feet

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: There weren’t many things that Tommy complained about when it came to Laurel but her inability to put shoes away was at the top of the list, especially when it meant they spent their wedding anniversary in the ER, instead of at the restaurant he had made reservations for six months ago.





	

Normally Laurel considered herself a fairly tidy person. There were just two exceptions to that. One was when she was working a case and had files and evidence scattered across the apartment and the other was her shoes. She walked in at least six inch heels every day, the first thing she wanted to do was take them off when she got in the door. It was one of the stupid fights that couples had and nothing had ever changed about the fact that her shoes tended to get scattered around the house.

Tonight it was a little bit more of a mess because it was their anniversary. Five years since they got back together, engaged for three months and they were going to be married in four. Their last anniversary before they were forever tied as one and she wanted it to be special. It meant about every pair of shoes in her closet had been tried on and scattered around the house as she walked in them to test out how they went with the dress she had bought special for the occasion.

“Laurel will you please just pick a pair of shoes. We’re going to be late the reservations are in an hour.” She could hear both the exasperation and the amusement in his voice as he hollered across the apartment. It was adorable to listen to him get so nervous over being late. It almost reminded her of the night he proposed.

“I’m coming. Just one more pair.” She picked up the last pair she had to try and walked over to the mirror. They still weren’t perfect but they were better than anything else she had tried. Her eyes glanced toward the closet, before she heard a loud crash followed by a string of curses. “Tommy, are you okay?” 

Laurel rushed out of the bedroom to find him sprawled across the floor holding his wrist and laying on top of a pair of her shoes. She placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle. The amusement was quickly taken out of her when she saw the glare and the pain in his eyes. “I think we might have to cancel our reservations. I need to go to the ER.” 

She moved closer to him and helped him stand up. “I’m sorry baby.” She placed her hands on his cheeks before she kissed him. “Let me see.” Laurel took his wrist in her hand and flinched when he let out a grunt of pain. Tommy may not have joined in the vigilante lifestyle that she had adopted but he had been in his share of scraped over the years.

**********************************************

Laurel drove them both to the ER, making her apologies known and promising to make it up to him later. Except for the apologies the ride was fairly quiet. She didn't have anything to say to him and Tommy was doing that adorable pout he did when he wasn't getting his way.

As quick as they made it to the ER it was going to be just as long a wait to see a doctor. Laurel set him down in a chair before grabbing the paper work to check them in. She may have been better off just setting it herself, it wasn't like she didn't know how to take care of injuries after so many occurred when in the field, but she knew that would have just made matter worse. Most of the time her vigilante activities wasn't an issue but times like this it could become a sore subject.

"Maybe I should change my emergency contact. You're more likely to put me in the hospital than come visit me in one. Your shoes are going to be the death of me one day." If he was joking around than he had calmed down for a bit. Tommy had never been one to hold a grudge for long, at least not on the surface. She gave him a small smile and continued filling in the forms.

"I was trying to make everything perfect. Which meant the perfect out fit too. It's not usually that bad." Normally there were only a couple of pairs laying around, not half of her closet or most of her collection. The sigh she heard made her turn from the paperwork toward him.

Tommy looked like he wanted to grab her hand but couldn't. "Just being with you would have made it perfect. I love you Dinah Laurel Lance, you don't need to look drop dead gorgeous for our anniversary, to me you always do." He was still as charming now as he had been when he was trying to bed models and she couldn't help but smile for real.

Laurel finished up the paperwork and handed it to the receptionist who told her it could be a while.

*******************************************************

A while turned out to be over an hour and she was getting hungry. "Did you mean it when you said it would be perfect just being with me?" She had an idea in her head. It wouldn't make up for the fact that he probably broke his wrist but it was at least a way to spend their anniversary together and much better than waiting.

"Of course, maybe if we weren't in a hospital." She didn't pay attention to the last part leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Than wait here and I'll be back soon. I have an idea." Laurel didn't wait for a reply, grabbing her bag and heading out. She felt a little bad for leaving him but this would make it worth it.

Across the street was a convenient store and Laurel found everything she needed. A portable DVD player, batteries, a couple of romantic movies, a blanket and some popcorn. Grabbing some stuff to make sandwiches and snacks, she grabbed some sparkling cider and paid for it. She hadn't meant to be gone this long but it would be worth it.

It was about forty-five minutes later and Laurel found herself in the waiting room as they called Tommy's name. "Go and I'll set everything up." She knew they were just going to check him in before sending him back out to wait some more. It shouldn't have taken this long but it looked like half of Star City was here. Laurel spread out the blanket away from other people and started to put together a little picnic. "It's our five year anniversary." Which she figured explained away the clothes as well as what she was doing. A couple of other people helped her, including a couple of people who brought them treats and told them congratulations.

When he came out she was already set up and just waiting for him. A smile crossed his face as he took it all in. "You did all of this." She shrugged and nodded before patting the spot next to her.

**************************************************

"With a little help from some of the other patients." An older couple came over and asked if they could take a picture of them because everyone deserved a picture on their anniversary and they looked to pretty not to have one. A few more minutes of conversation about how they reminded them of themselves before the couple left them alone.

"This is perfect. I'm not sure even our plans could have topped this." She wouldn't agree with that but seeing as how she was the reason those plans weren't happening Laurel wasn't going to argue against it either. He sat down and carefully kissed her.

Laurel started The Princess Bride as she plated everything for them. "I wanted it to be special and it sort of suits us." She curled up on his good side and fed him as they waited for him to be called. A few of the kids wandered over and neither one stopped them from sitting down with them.

"You know we never talked about having kids." She wanted him and she had seen him with enough children to know any would be lucky enough to call him dad but it was a conversation that hadn't come up and with them getting married soon they should talk about it.

He looked over at her and smiled. "If we can pick up after them so I don't break a wrist tripping over their toys than maybe we can try after the wedding." She smiled and didn't get to respond before the nurse was calling for him.


End file.
